


El destino tiene un as bajo la manga

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christine is a good bro, Cupid!Chapel, Farce, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Si alguna vez McCoy tuvo dudas sobre sus recursos para llegar al Primer Oficial, la vida y Christine se van a encargar de demostrarle lo contrario.O, también puede leerse como: "Christine sólo quería ayudar".





	El destino tiene un as bajo la manga

**Author's Note:**

> No es la historia de navidad que estoy escribiendo. Sé que soy un Grinch, pero mi maldad no llega a tanto como calificarla como una historia de navidad sólo por hacer referencia a los oompa loompas. Juro que mi corazón no es un carbón negro todavía.
> 
> Es una idea que me golpeó el otro día mientras moqueaba sin descanso, que estuve a punto de abandonar y que a saber Dios por qué de pronto conseguí escribirla de tirón. Chapel da para escribir situaciones muy cómicas, espero haberle hecho un poco de justicia.

—Si algún día el Primer Oficial y usted se deciden a tener un bebé, quiero que sepan que yo no tengo líos en prestarles mi vientre —aventuró Chapel con total sinceridad, luego de que el vulcano abandonara la enfermería.

McCoy escupió el trago de brandi que acababa de echarse en la boca y empezó a toser.

—¿¡Qué!?

La enfermera hizo de menos la estupefacción del médico y con rapidez empezó a limpiarlo con un pañuelo que tomó de la cómoda. El rostro del sureño estaba hecho un tomate.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —tosiendo aún, le preguntó—. ¡Repítalo con un demonio!

—¿Para qué? —le contestó sin inmutarse, a un lado suyo—. Si ya sabe de sobra lo que he dicho.

—Enfermera —empezó, tratando de erguir la espalda y forzando la voz y las palabras a adquirir un tono más propio—, el señor Spock y yo ni siquiera tenemos una relación. ¿Para qué íbamos a querer tener un hijo juntos, si tampoco estamos completamente seguros de si queremos estar en la misma nave?

Chapel rió.

—Doctor,  _por favor._

—¿"Doctor", qué?

—Es lo que usted dice, pero es una cuestión de tiempo. Todo el mundo sabe lo que el uno siente por el otro.

McCoy parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro? —repitió. Estaba clarísimo que entre más avanzaba la conversación, las cuotas de surrealismo no hacían más que aumentar—. ¿Y qué se supone que sentimos el uno por el otro, enfermera? Que creo que no me doy por enterado.

—Pues... —pensativa, Chapel frunció el ceño—, es muy claro que se gustan. Y no creo que haya quien dude que se quieren.

—Como amigos —aclaró McCoy.

—¿Y cuántos pasos hay entre la amistad y el amor, de cualquier modo?

—Bueno, si lo pone así… Pocos. Pero, de Jim a mí, creo que Jim lleva más ventaja en ese sendero con el señor Spock —dijo el médico, convencido de que había llegado al argumento ganador con el cual dar por zanjada tan absurda charla—. ¿No le parece?

Los ojos de la enfermera se ensombrecieron. Pero qué mal debía tenerlo McCoy si hubo creído por un segundo que esa era una señal de que la victoria se le hubo presentado fácil, porque entonces Christine lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con fervor para decirle, en un gesto de piedad y empatía:

—¿Es eso lo que le preocupa, doctor? —y le dió dos suaves y amistosas palmaditas en los nudillos—. ¿Qué el Primer Oficial pueda preferir al capitán antes que a usted?

—Bueno —McCoy carraspeó y soltó su mano de las de Christine—, no me extrañaría ni un poco si el Primer Oficial se decidiera por él y no por mí. Es decir —y ahora permitió sonar un pelín afectado—, ¿quién puede resistirse a Jim? Ya ve la suerte endemoniada que tiene él con las mujeres. Y los hombres también, hay que decirlo. No hay nadie en esta tripulación que no se sepa de cabo a rabo la historia de Jim con el tal Gary Mitchell.

Chapel negó tiernamente con la cabeza.

—Oh, doctor. Créame, el señor Spock ya lo ha elegido a usted.

McCoy, como quien no quiere la cosa, le preguntó ahora:

—¿De verdad lo cree? No lo sé…

—Es muy obvio.

—¿Lo juraría por… Hipócrates?

—¡Por supuesto! No tengo ni que pensármelo dos veces.

Esas eran palabras grandes, pensó McCoy. Todavía en ese siglo lo eran.

—No, no —meneó la cabeza—. No puedo créermelo. No me lo creería ni en mil años.

—Pues debería y así no perderían más el tiempo, doctor. No es posible que toda una tripulación y todo un puente tengan más fe en su amor e historia, que ustedes mismos.

—¿Todo el puente y toda la tripulación? —McCoy alzó la ceja—. ¿Me toma usted el pelo?

—Hasta ahora ninguno en la nave se ha atrevido a apostar por lo contrario en cuatro años.

—¿Apostar? —McCoy se levantó de su asiento y se puso a andar en círculos por la enfermería, acusando los primeros síntomas de confusión y cansancio mental—. ¿Es que hay apuestas al respecto?

—Pues —se sonrojó intensamente—, … sí.

—¿Y sobre que van las apuestas?

Christine sonrió con todos los dientes.

—Pues las hay sobre diferentes cosas…

—¿Diferentes cosas? —McCoy empezó a hacerle eco.

—Las hay sobre su primera cita…

— _¿Primera cita?_

—Sobre su primer beso…

— _¿Primer beso?_

—Sobre su fecha de compromiso y boda.

— _¿Fecha de compromiso? ¡Boda!_

—Sí —asintió Christine, excitadísima—. La puja va en 9 mil créditos, quien más se acerque en sus predicciones… pues ya sabe usted, es quien se los lleva.

McCoy se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta principal, le empezaba a faltar el aire. Pero si Christine lo notó, no le dio mucha importancia porque, muy orgullosa de sí misma, después agregó:

—Sin embargo, hace poco la tripulación entera hemos llegado al consenso de que el dinero bien podríamos cedérselo a ambos para los arreglos de la boda. Las flores, el banquete, los músicos.

¿Flores?

¿Banquete?

¿Músicos?

¡Maldita sea! ¿hasta qué punto tenían todos algo planeado allí para ellos? ¿Habrían planeado también… la noche de bodas? La idea lo estremeció.

«Oh, ¡Gran Ave de la Galaxia, dame fuerzas!», pensó el médico entonces, al borde del vértigo, dando dos pasos al frente y hallando apoyo en el marco de la entrada principal de la enfermería. En el pasillo, diferentes oficiales siguieron el yendo y viniendo como si el mundo tal cual lo había visto Leonard hasta hacía unos minutos antes, aún continuara inmutable; y él los miró largo rato allí, cogido del faldón de la puerta, algo traicionado y agotado.

Pero era normal.

Ningún hombre que contemplase tan de cerca y en plenitud el mecanismo del destino o la cotidianidad, a sus oompa loompas, trabajar —y sobre todo tan de súbito—, podía hacerlo sin acusar algún cansancio.

—Pero, volviendo al tema inicial —volvió Chapel a hablar—, nada me haría feliz que poder hacer algo por ustedes dos.

Ah, su buena amiga y dulce enfermera. Siempre desviviéndose por él y sus problemas.

McCoy tomó una bocanada de aire y sólo dijo, rendido, quizás y hasta con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios:

—Ya veremos.


End file.
